Drabbles
by JegarJeger
Summary: Just some a few Drabbles abouit the Office galsViolet, Judy, Doralee and their boss Mr. Hart (and another characters). 9to5 Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**9 to 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : not mine. belong Pat Resnick (book) and Dolly Parton (Lyric)**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :Defend**

"Mr. Hart, Judy just a little sloppy, I told her to copy the paper in the Xerox machine" Violet said.

"And it's going to be a long one. You stay after work and clean this mess up!" Hart shouted to her. Judy just silent, tries not to cry.

"Don't worry Judy, it's not big deal it happens a lot" Violet said.

Judy began to sob. "I'm not sure i'm cut out for this"

"hey, don't cry Judy, you can let them see you cry, They see the tears and go in for the kill. repeat after me, I will not cry" Violet said to her.

Judy still crying. "I..will... not.. cry.."

"Good" she smiled and she rubbed Judy's back. "now let me help you" Violet said. she help Judy cleaning the mess.

"oh..Violet, You're so nice" Judy said. Violet showed her soft smile at her.

"It's okay Judy"

* * *

 **AN : Hi! here's the drabble. I hope you like it. the drabbles will be 100 chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : this is mr. Hart's POV**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Oh.. My sweet dear Doralee**

* * *

I can't help myself. even she's married-woman and I'm married-man, that's what makes it so perfect! together!

"alright Mr. Hart, i wanna go home" Doralee said.

"hey! How about i take you home?" Hart offered her. but Doralee just shake her head.

"no, I'm sorry Mr. Hart, but my husband waiting in the cars" she said. she go to the car where her husband waiting for her. I just sighed.

 _Damn, why she should with her husband?_ my thought, upset. next time I'll took Doralee to my home after work, but I make sure if Missy were not in the home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : this is scene after 'Backwoords Barbie' I wonder if Violet and Judy talking about her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Lunch, For two**

* * *

Judy and Violet have lunch together. then Judy asked something to Violet. "Um.. Violet, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I think I felt sorry for her. I mean... she just like have no friends, i began to think of taking her to lunch when you come up to me" Judy said.

Violet still eat her sandwich. "I know what you mean, buy you'll understand why all employees stay away from her"

Judy blinked. "Why?"

"Gossip in the ladies room said that she and Mr. Hart having affair"

"WHAT?"

"Though often rumored, Doralee never reply their scorn. she still show her friendly face and big smile to anyone. she know what it's like to be a new girl in the town" Violet said.

"oh?" Judy felt regretted go drifting with the gossip. maybe, next time she should entertain the blonde woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Josh celebrate his mother's Birthday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Violet's Birthday**

* * *

Violet never celebrate her birthday since she turned 20s. for her, celebrate birthday just like a little child. she don't need a candle, party hat, ballon or cake. after work, Violet noticed that her home porch not light on. wait a minute, where's Josh? she grab a knob door and..

"SURPRISE!"

"whoaaa-!?" Violet nearly jumped. Josh standing in front of her and bring the piece of cake in his hand. "hi mom, you home on time"

"Josh, what does this mean?"

"Your birthday, right? I celebrate this for you, now go to dinner room"

"What?" Violet just blink rapidly. then she went to dinner room and seeing the banner, it said 'Happy Birthday Mom', one ballon and cake on the table.

"woaah.. Josh... is.."

"I know, its kinda weird to celebrate your 40 birthday, but this is all i can give for you" Josh said.

Hear that, Violet smiled. her son just want celebrate her birthday and spent time with her. she rubbed his head. "Thank you Josh"

"okay, lets have sit and we eat the cake" he said.

 _Thank you, my son_. she said with the tears building in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hart fired Maria**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Maria's fired. (Pt.1)**

* * *

"You fired ms. Delgado, you trying to gather salary information!" Hart said to the young secretary.

"W-What!? But I-.. !" Maria gasped.

"Not but ms. Delgado! You're fired and not going work here for tomorrow and forever. For what you try to gather salary information with your colleagues?!"

"Mr. Hart, please I can explain-!"

"Now you out from this office ms. Delgado!" Hart shooed her away. The officer bring the young secretary out from his room.

"but Mr. Hart! you can't fired me just like that! I can explain eveything!"

"No ms. Delgado, you couldn't explain everything now, just go" he said. and finally, Maria fired from Consolidated inc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part. II**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Maria's fired (Pt.2)**

* * *

Judy seeing the officer bring Maria out from the Mr. Hart's office. it seems there's was a trouble with her friend.

"Hey, What's going on?"

"Maria getting fired" Kathy said.

"WHAT?!" Judy shocked.

"How Mr. Hart know that maria trying to gather salary information?" Daphne asked.

"That's why I don't talk about money" Margaret said.

"No way!" Judy can't let this happen, she must to do something. _Ah! Violet! yeah.. Violet, she's the_ _head of Secretary here._ Judy must denounce this problem to Violet.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Joe's feeling about (maybe) his first love**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : I love her**

* * *

To me, She's independent, brave, and sweet... She's the greater woman I ever meet. I love her, but sadly she's not realized it. I know, she's a widow with her teen son. she ever saying to me that she still mourned about her husband three years ago and scared to love again.

I had a crush for you Vi, you're my first love in my life. If there's something to tell you..

I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Atta Girl!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Atta Girl!**

* * *

Everytime seeing her collegues doing something very brave. she always said 'Atta Girl!'

of course, that's Margaret pomerance. The office lush who spent her work with sleeping on top of her typwriter. little lazy and her rare expression. when she finds herself alone, Margaret pulls a hip flask from her handbag and swigs deep. she need Rehab to boost her work again.

After three weeks Rehabilitation (Thanks to Judy, Doralee and Violet for helping her to rehab) now she's a new person. she seemed more excited, always put her twinkle smiled.

But.

Sometimes, her collegues miss the old Margaret, they miss her shouted 'Atta girl' again. even rehabilitation had to change herself, but it still same. they miss old Margaret with her typcal 'Atta girl'.


End file.
